custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoran Legends
Chapter 1 Juuloc and Kukaro strolled the gates of Turaga Lome's penthouse. The night sky was filled with Matoran flying luminous B4's around, and the lights from office buildings and recreational centres shone with all the brilliance they could muster. Kukaro looked at the clock face on the distant Library and saw that the time was 10pm. Turaga Lome's meeting should be over by now, Kukaro thought to himself. He could tell that Juuloc was thinking the same thing, although he didn't know how. Suddenly, a loud blast threw the two Matoran towards the edge of the building. If there hadn't been a barrier, they would have gone over the edge, and plummetted to their doom. Juuloc looked at behind him to see a white and silver Rahkshi carrying Turaga Lome on its back. It had a staff in one hand, and a Zamor Sphere Launcher in the other. Before either Juuloc or Kukaro could act, the Rahkshi had leapt off the building and was free-running on the rooftops. Without thinkng, the two bodyguards followed. Juuloc had never attemped anything as stupid as this before. Every time he jumped from building to building, he only just managed to catch the edge, whereas the Rahkshi n front cleared them with ease. He couldn't figure out where the creature was headed, he just knew that he had to stop it. Whilst Juuloc was thinking this, Kukaro fired his Sonic Trident at the Rahkshi. It caught the creature's legs, and sent it flying over the side of the building, along with Turaga Lome. Kukaro froze in horror, but his Ta Matoran companion was ahead, and jumped off after the Turaga. "I'M COMING!" Juuloc shouted at Lome. His foot caught on a fabric wall hanging, and hooked his staff around Turaga Lome's left ankle. He'd done it! But he was still just hanging there...and he didn't know how long he could hold on. Down below, the Iarn Military tied up the Rahkshi, and loaded it onto the back of a Rapidera T20. The Captain, a Matoran wearing a purple Kanohi Pakari, called an Axalara T9 to rescue Juuloc and the Turaga. Chapter 2 In a dark, gloomy cell on Irania Nui, Valorahk waited for his interrogation to begin. His kidnap attempt had been stopped by a group of Matoran. "How embarrassing," he thought aloud. Yes, he was a he, wasn't he? As he pondered this question, the Matoran Captain from the day before entered. A table slid out between him and Valorahk, who suddenly found himself chained to the wall by protosteel links. "That's a neat trick, for a bunch of Matoran," he jeered. A small electrical charge went through his already weakened body, but he did not allow himself to cry out. He couldn't afford any sign of weakness in front of a Matoran. "Why did you try to kidnap Turaga Lome?" The voice was female. Valorahk now knew that it was a Ga Matoran. "Why are you asking me?" Valorahk was going to enjoy this. "Why? Because it's my duty!" "Duty to what?" The Matoran was taking the bait. "To the Matoran of this isalnd and to the Turaga you tried to kidnap." "Why?" She still hadn't cottoned onto the fact that Valorahk was mocking her. Stupid Matoran, Valorahk thought. "Because...because...because it's my duty." "Why is it your duty, though?" Valorahk wished all Matoran were this much fun. "Why do you want to know?" The Captain finally got it. "Because you're the only conversation I'm going to get in here. So tell me, why a purple mask? It looks a bit strange." A knife tried to find it's way to Valorahk's throat, but he flicked it aside. "A bit touchy, are we?" "You're here to answer questions, not ask them!" The Ga Matoran snapped. She'd given in, just as Valorahk had hoped. "Now answer my first question!" "Okay then. I will tell all." **** Captain Filex shut the cell door behind her. The interrogation hadn't gone well. The Rahkshi seemed to be a lot smarter than she had first thought. It had even made fun of her. But it had told her everything, and if it was correct, it would be vital to the survival of the population. She sent a Ko Matoran Officer to take the message to Turaga Lome, whilst she put out an urgent call to all members of the coucil: Code Grey - Makuta Uprising. Chapter 3 Meanwhile, Yezu rode his buggy over the rough terrain of Po Iarn. He was on an important errand for Turaga Lome, and he really couldn't afford to mess up. If he did, Irania Nui could be at stake. Possibly. He arrived at the dwelling of Toa Covoc, and knocked on the door. It opened immediately. "Mata Nui! I've been so bored! Come in!" Covoc seemed anxious to speak to Yezu. The Fe Matoran sat down on the chair opposite Covoc and said, "Um, Turaga Lome needs you to, er, go to Iarn Nui and join up with the other Toa Iarn. It's a matter of great importance. "Brilliant! I'm there!" Covoc jumped up and grabbed his Broadsword. "I love you so mu...well, not literally." As Covoc donned his jetpack and flew off into the distance, Yezu rode back home, thinking all the way about how odd their Toa of Stone was. Chapter 4 This chapter is written by Ids5621 Yezu, upon the completion of his task of summoning the Toa of Stone, decided he was deserving of a rest. He mounted his buggy to head home and began making his way, once again, over the tough and difficult landscape of Po-Iarn. Yezu was usually one to be careful with is driving, unlike some of the hooligans of Irania nui, but he was tired and quite frustrated by the constant jolts and thump of the harsh terrain below him. He pushed his foot down on the accelrator and began zooming through the rocks and boulders. "WOOHOO!!!!!!!!OH YEAH!!I Ain't had this much fun in ages!!!" To entoxicated in the ejoyment of his thrill ride he neglected to notice a large slope up, almost like a ramp. The buggy shot up the ramp and was flying mid-air over a colossal chasm below. "HOLY CLAWKA!!!" Much to his suprise, and his good fortune, the vehicle landed just on the edge of the opposite side. Yezu stepped out alive and surveyed the damage inflicted upon his transport. "Huh, just a few scratches here or there. It a good this baby didn't fall into the gorge!" Suddenly a few rocks at the edge crumbled away caused the vehicle to tip over the edge. "I had to open my big mouth....WHOA!!!!" A transmission cable from his buggy had wrapped around his ankle and he too was pulled down into the chasm. **** "*Groan*" Two hours had passed and nightfall was nearing. Yezu was only just awakening. "Where, wh, where am I" He said whilst massaging his injured leg. "Oh yeah, my little accident." He looked up out of the dark and murky gorge to see the sun seeting above. "Oh Mata Nui, this is bad!!!! I'm slap bang in the middle of Insurrahk territory and its getting dark" He began pacing wildly in desperation, sweating like heck, trying to figure a way to get his way out of his situation. ' CRUNCH!!! ' Yezu flicked his head toward the sound of a snapped stick. "Ummm..h..h..who's there???" Yezu went pale and began sweating even more wilder than previously. Suddenly he began hearing breathing noises, echoing in the cavernous walls of the chasm. "Hello??" He muttered nervously, his blood cold as ice. He turned to his buggy, too damaged to make a get-away. "*''Gulp''* Could this be the end of me???" Chapter 5 After escaping the small prison in which the Matoran had held him, Valorahk found himself wandering through a network of underground tunnels beneath Po Iarn. He hadn't seen anyone down here, just a few Insurrahk. Then he saw a black and green Matoran walking towards him. It was obviously scared, and seemed to be carrying a drill of some kind. "Hello? Who's there?" It shouted. Valorahk didn't reply. He just carried on walking, right towards the Matoran. **** Yezu held his Iron Drill as tightly as he could when he saw the Kurahk coming. It was carrying a Zamor Launcher in one hand, and a staff in the other. It looked like it was going to attack him, so Yezu activated his drill. But before he could attack, Yezu had been swept off his feet, and his drill had been destroyed. And then, strangest of all, the Rahkshi spoke. "Hello, Matoran. What brings you here?" Yezu screamed. Chapter 6 Lome didn't know what to do. If Mata Nui truly had been taken over by the Makuta, then Irania Nui was surely doomed. The power of the nearby Great Spirit could destroy the city in seconds. Unless...unless the Makuta wanted to learn the secrets of the Great Beings, which could be found on Lome's island. Around 100,000 years ago, Irania Nui had almost been destroyed by a war against the Element Lord of Shadow. Lome had managed to convince one of the Great Beings themselves to stop the war, but it had left every single being in the city without memory of times before. Except for Lome. He alone was allowed to keep his memories, so that history would never be repeated. Until a time of need, nobody would be allowed to enter Onu-Iarn and find the Treasure of the Great Beings. The meeting with the various Toa and senators of Irania Nui had just ended. The verdict was not inspiring: Frucas and the Toa Krano would go back to the Matoran Universe to rescue their friends and aid the Order of Mata Nui, Halok would begin searching for potential Toa amongst the island's citizens, and Lome would issue defensive weapons against the Makuta. Walking out of his office, Lome looked at the time on the Library clock. It was late at night, and there was still more work to be done. **** Yezu and his new 'friend' walked through the bottom of one of the Po-Iarn canyons. It was midnight, and they had been walking for quite some time. Yezu guessed that there was still a way to go. His mutant Rahkshi captor was Valorahk - a super-intelligent and super-powerful Rahkshi from the Matoran Universe that wanted to spread chaos across Irania Nui. Yezu had no choice but to follow the creature, who had threatened to kill him if he didn't. Plans were forming in Yezu's mind. How could he escape from this villain? If he was right, there was an old mining station nearby. He could make a break for it, but it would be very risky. Just as they came around the bend, Yezu kicked Valorahk in the leg, and ran. He had made it inside the tunnel cave, but he didn't stop running. If anything, he ran faster. Chapter 7 Covoc walked back to his home in Po-Iarn through a series of old mining tunnels. He and the Toa Krano were leaving for the Matoran Universe to battle the Sygran, who was holding their Matoran friends prisoner, and to aid the Order of Mata Nui. He would collect up his things, and put them in the team's Rapidera T20, which they would be using as transport to the Universe. Suddenly, a Matoran came running towards Covoc. It was Yezu, the Fe-Matoran who had sent him to Iarn Nui. "Covoc! Run! There's a Rahkshi!" Covoc smiled. "Only one? Shame." As the now-visible creature came into view, Covoc threw a wall of stone in front of it. But that didn't stop Valorahk. The Rahkshi melted it's way through the rock. The Toa of Stone turned to Yezu. "We should go!" Grabbing the Matoran, Covoc activated his jetpack and lifted off, heading towards the city of Po-Iarn. He didn't hear the manic laughter of Valorahk. Chaos is spreading... Chapter 8 Miran set down on a balcony in Le Iarn. It was that of a Matoran of high importance in the council called Vixl. The news he brought with him was not good. Vixl, as pleasant as he was, had become a potential target for assasins, and was being indefinetely relieved from the council. A door into the building opened, and the short, green-armoured figure came into view. "Ah! Miran! Come on in!" Miran walked through the door into a lavish apartment, filled with trophies, Copper Masks of Victory, and info-screens. "What can I do for you, my friend?" "Well, I have some bad news, I'm afraid." Vixl frowned. "I'm off the council. I already know." Surprised, Miran accidentally activated his Kanohi mask. He disappeared only for a moment, before coming back into sight. "What?" "I heard from Captain Filex earlier." A silence fell over the room, as Miran contemplated what to do next. Either way, he would look like a fool. Then he spoke. "Then I should go." "Perhaps you should." And, without another word, Miran leapt off the balcony and activated the jets in his armour. In seconds, he was high above Le Iarn, and far away from Vixl's residence. **** Over the course of the next few days, Vixl would see Irania Nui reduced to rubble and then rebuilt. Without him on the council, there would be no steward to rule the island in Lome's "absence", and the council would tear itself to shreds, before being demolished by the whims of a power-hungry shadow. From there, near-endless chaos would ensue, to the point where all would be lost to a greater evil than any could imagine, one that had started as something small and powerless like every Matoran in the state. Except it wasn't powerless, which is how it rose to such great heights and enforced such terror. But, just as this was unknown, so was the power that would rise to the challenge and sacrifice all it had to stop the approaching end of light and justice. Many battles would begin and end, and many innocent lives would be lost. Worlds would collide, and umbras' of complete despair would threaten to overthrow all. That power that would seek to end one evil would not be able to stand up to them all. And, as if through some supernatural sixth sense, Vixl knew it all. Chapter 9 Weeks and weeks later, Yezu was bored. He had been kidnapped by a two notorious Matoran pirates, and was in a small concrete room with one window, and a solid concrete door. Outside, Yezu could see the vast depths of space. It was beautiful, but the novelty of being in space had gone. Now he was just bored. He heard footsteps, and his heart leapt. Even if it was Gaz or Kesol, at least it was someone to talk to. It was both. Kesol was carrying a mask that Yezu thought looked familiar, which seemed to glow in every colour at once. Gaz was carrying a gun (no change there, then). "Enjoying the ride, Fe Matoran?" Kesol did his best to sound menacing, but it just made Yezu want to laugh. Despite the fact that he had become a pirate 8000 years ago, he was still actually a nice guy. Gaz, however, was a problem. He acted like a true villain because he was. Yezu wasn't sure of his history, but it must not have been full of luxury penthouses and lots of widgets. "It's alright. You could do with some lights in here, though." Yezu tried to sound upbeat, just to annoy Gaz. The Ba Matoran grunted. "Shut up. You're coming to the bridge." Then he turned and stormed off. Yezu got up and Kesol grabbed his arm. They followed Gaz. The bridge itself was actually quite impressive. Purple and green lights were everywhere, and a large viewport was placed right at the front. A hologram of a strange, formless being watched as they entered. Very good, it growled. You two have done well. And the mask? Kesol held up the Kanohi, and then Yezu recognized it - it was the Kanohi Zutekhae, the Mask of Victory, and the Kanohi that had turned the Matoran Ikov into a monster. "It materialized exactly where you predicted, Lord Morgorahn." "Morgorahn!" Yezu exclaimed. "So you're who these guys work for!" Indeed, Yezu. And now, so do you. The news shocked the Fe Matoran. "And what if I don't want to?" Hmm...then you die. Gaz, Kesol, bring the Matoran and the mask to my apartment at Sandworm Station. I will give you further instructions there. And then the hologram cut out. Yezu was stunned. He had just become an intergalactic outlaw. Chapter 10 Back on Irania Nui, Vixl ran through the Great Forest. He was being chased by a large, blue wolf creature. He knew it wanted to kill him. He didn't need his sixth sense to understand that. Suddenly, the creature was blown apart by a huge red beam of energy. Vixl looked towards the source of the blast, and saw an MT-AV, piloted by none other than Kantor - Iarn Military captain and Matoran legend. "Now what in Karzahni are you doing here, councilor?" Vixl smiled and walked towards the tank. "I'm not a councilor anymore. There isn't even a council. Makuta Tyrex saw to that." The Ta Matoran put out a hand for Vixl and pulled him aboard, setting him down in the passengers seat. "Could you pilot the rear cannons for me, councilor?" "Sure." As they rode along, Kantor told Vixl about the situation with the Lupiforms, and that the Toa Iarn were fighting Vashkov in some lost underground city. Vixl, however, was more focused on the sounds of the various forest creatures that were staring at them from the shadows. He sensed their intent - to kill the black monster and eat the small green and red things. It made Vixl very nervous. "So what brings you out here, councilor?" "Well, I heard a distress call. A telepathic one. When I got here, I discovered it was a trap for me. Some mutant Rahkshi wanted me dead." "That'd be Valorahk. It's one of our most wanted." "He had some kind of accomplice, too. A Hordika." "Ozarii? But...WOAH!" Suddenly, a cliff edge appeared ahead of the MT-AV. Kantor managed to stop them from going over the edge, just as two beings appeared from the shadows - the same two beings they had just been discussing. "FIRE THE REAR CANNONS!" Kantor wailed, and Vixl obeyed. He opened fire on them both, and managed to down the Hordika, who fell to the ground with a hole in his chest. Valorahk was unaffected. It simply walked forwards and bent the cannons with his bare hands. They were useless. Kantor jumped up and drew his knife. He lunged at Valorahk, who parried the blows, and knocked the knife out of Kantor's hand. It then grabbed him by the wrist and held him up. "You're pathetic." It's voice was like a snake's hiss. Then the Rahkshi's eyes began to glow, and two holes appeared in Kantor's chest. He didn't even have time to scream as Valorahk's heat vision demolished him. The corpse was then flung over the cliff in the river below, where it made a loud splash. "NOOO!" Vixl shouted. He leapt out of the MT-AV and grabbed Kantor's knife. His sixth sense told him that Valorahk was going to lunge for his left, so Vixl went to the right. When Valorahk when for his right, Vixl jumped to the left. His gift, which had caused him so much trouble over the past 100,000 years, was now saving his life. Chapter 11 This chapter is written by Ids5621 The three matoran; Gaz, Kesol and Yezu in captive presence, stood silently before the access point before them. They had previously exited the grandeur of Sandworm station’s main atrium and had made their way to the meeting place of their ruthless leader. Upon reaching the door, Gaz and Kesol had stopped, much to Yezu’s concern. He looked across to his side to see the two bandits stood stock still. Expressional thought was deeply embedded in Gaz’s usually unfathomable stare, and the trait was somewhat reflected in that of Kesol. Yezu turned once again forward and joined them in their pause, though unsure of what was occurring. He waited a good minute before breaking the silence. “Um..are we going in or wha-” “Silence.” “I don’t-” “I said, silence” sternly emphasised Gaz with a strangely emotionless tone to his voice. “But wh-“ “Mental preparations. Here-“ He thrust his gun into Yezu’s hands and Kesol followed suit. This was Yezu’s opportunity to pull a fast one. His captors, well the entourage of his captor, were unarmed and in some sort of strange state. If he wanted to, he could flee at a drop of a widget. However, under the uncertainty of the circumstances, he felt a move like that may be an unsafe one. After all, when ever did Gaz willingly pass up his own arms. Deep in thought, Yezu’s mind was suddenly bombarded with a blaring mental flash, wiping all previous memory of any events before the last two days, uncertain whether the effect was temporary or permanent, as well as completely shattering his train of thought. The mental blast sent a strange spasm through his nervous system, before the whole ordeal was interrupted by a booming, throaty voice within his blankened mind. You may now enter. Yezu watched the other two open the access point and make their way into the room. Suddenly Yezu realised the necessity of mental preparation. He followed the tracks of the other two, whilst his memories slowly flooded back into his mental cavity. The vast room was mostly shrouded by a strange shadowy gas that filled Yezu’s lungs in a rather unpleasant way. The other two seemed accustomed to its effects, whilst Yezu was having a hard time breathing. The actual features of the room were incomprehensible; the strange gas obviously there to mask whatever was present in the room, aswell as providing the strange phosphorous glow it emitted. Kesol and Gaz seemed to be in their state of mental preparation, so Yezu attempted to try to follow. Surprisingly, it’s hard to clear one mind of most thoughts. Why are there firearms in the room? Boomed the voice, though out loud rather than within the head, contrary to what Yezu was expecting. But no one had fire-arms did they? Then it occurred to Yezu that he was the bearer; the others had planted their weapons upon him. “I didn-“ Yezu was interrupted by Kesol. “Yezu felt it was wise to bring them, much to our distaste my lord.” He looked across to Yezu, a wry smile upon his Miru. Maybe he had noticed Yezu’s earlier near burst of laughter. “Look here, sir, Lord-“ A vein of pure shadow erupted from the shroud of gas, much like the strike of an Avohkah, instantly obliterating the guns in Yezu’s possession, almost causing him to go into shock from the blast. He looked to the dust at his feet, the remains of the fire-arms, and he swallowed deeply. Yezu’s shock turned to anger and he turned to the other Matoran. But instead of meeting a return glare, what he witnessed was something either horrendously terrifying or utterly awe inspiring. The other matoran had fallen to their knees, as if drained of their power, and a perplexing, indescribable expression lay on their faces. Of the brief seconds he looked at them, intrigue riddled his mind, but as he turned back forward his intrigue was replaced by pure submission. Lord Morgorahn's true form had been revealed. Chapter 12 The brain is an interesting machine. When the eyes see something that cannot be explained, the brain often moves on, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. If a being witnesses an event too hideous or heartbreaking to withstand, the brain can delete it from memory. Not so in case of a master of the mind, as Morgorahn was. Yezu knew from the expressions of the two bounty hunters that he must not look. Whatever they had seen was too monstrous for them to bear, and Yezu would not allow himself to fall to a similar fate. Come now, Morgorahn's voice boomed like a power scream, cutting into Yezu's audio receptors as a knife would. The damage is not permanent. I am a master of the mind; I merely toy with these Matoran. They will be fine in the long run. What harm can come from sneaking a peek? Yezu ran, kicking up the dust of the disintegrated firearms behind him. Before he had even reached the door, a tendril of shadow grabbed him and dragged him across the floor, to where the other two Matoran had now collapsed. You are a fool to think yo'u' co'ul'd run from a Makuta." The voice had lightened. The shadow disappeared. The air was filled with soft, gentle warmth, and the smell of plants. Forgetting the danger, Yezu looked, and was mask-to-mask with a tall white figure, bending down and offering him a clean, white hand. "Yezu? I think we need to have a talk." Enraptured by Morgorahn's melodious voice, Yezu got to his feet. To Be Continued Characters *Clawka (mentioned) *Covoc *Element Lord of Shadow (mentioned) *Filex *Gaz *Insurrahk (mentioned) *Juuloc *Kantor *Kesol *Kukaro *Lome *Miran *Morgorahn *Ozarii *Sygran (mentioned) *[Valorahk *Vixl *Yezu Trivia *From Chapter 4 Ids5621 will be writing this, too. *The characters pictured in the banner are Yezu, Yellemoth and Insurrahk. *Juuloc and Kukaro were originally not making an appearance in the story. Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Ids5621 Stories Category:Stories Category:Ids5621 Category:The Legacy Chronicles